


The women in his life

by old fics (Lothiriel84)



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/old%20fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He flattered himself that his own choice in women was far more sensible, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The women in his life

He surely didn't expect bumping into Walter Mashburn on his way home. The man waved at him from the driver's seat of a flaming sports car, looking overly pleased about their chance meeting.

They talked for a few minutes, until the billionaire's companion – a blonde bimbo whose mind was clearly on jewelry and expensive clothes only – grew impatient and petulantly asked if they were done with it.

"I have to go – the kid gets bored easily. Give my greetings to Teresa."

Jane frowned slightly as Mashburn drove away. The inveterate playboy's taste in women was almost deplorable – with the notable exception of Teresa herself.

He flattered himself that his own choice in women was far more _sensible_ , to say the least.

Angela wasn't just a beautiful woman – though he still recalled her light brown hair that flowed down over her shoulders like waves of pure silk.

She was witty, smart, and had a heart of gold. Of course she was also quite stubborn, but he actually didn't mind _that_.

He _liked_ stubborn, as a matter of fact. Might have a thing for loyal, feisty, stubborn women – exactly the likes of a certain petite brunette of his acquaintance.

The little firecracker had even managed to get the attention of a man like Walter Mashburn, and that was saying a lot.

Well, for sure she was more attractive than she probably thought. His mind lingered on those green, honest eyes that graced her lovely features – especially when she smiled.

Her smile was one of the most beautiful things he could think about right now. He simply couldn't get enough of it.

A smile of his own played on his lips as he stepped inside the apartment, threw his keys and cellphone on the table and headed towards the bedroom.

"Sorry, honey – I couldn't find any strawberries. The greengrocer had run out of them. I promise I'll get you some first thing tomorrow morning, okay?"

"You idiot… I recall saying I could manage without."

"I know. I just wanted you to have them. What's wrong with that?"

His wife placed a soft kiss on his lips as a response.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I guess it's because you look absolutely gorgeous, darling."

Teresa gave a short laugh. "Yeah, sure. A gorgeous whale, maybe."

"Shut up."

He kissed her again – his hand gently stroking her swollen belly. The fact that she was carrying his child only made her more stunning to his eyes…


End file.
